


the random motion of molecules

by Dragunov



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragunov/pseuds/Dragunov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian suspects it was the only emotion Jim could truly feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the random motion of molecules

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хаотическое движение молекул](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373207) by [InkDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy)



He presses his cheek to Jim's cold skin and he snaps. He doesn’t know if he sobs more for Moriarty, or for himself - for how dead he feels, despite being still alive.

Jim understood this feeling better than most men. Sebastian suspects it was the only emotion Jim could truly feel, although he expressed it like a scientist: lecturing to Sebastian in bits and pieces about the statistics, the theories. Sebastian would wake some nights to an empty bed and Jim at the windowsill staring blankly at the starless sky. Jim understood. That some day this universe will end, that everything in the world will be reduced to the random motion of molecules, and that molecules don’t give a shit what goes on between men. Molecules don’t give a shit about Sherlock. About him. About Jim fucking Moriarty. And for all his fancy solutions, Jim could never figure out an answer to THE final problem: _what's the point?_

So he killed himself.

He wonders if it was ever about Sherlock. Or if it was about a grand exit.

Sebastian wishes he could blow his brains out, too, set his body on the same level as his soul, but where Moriarty was all intellect, Sebastian is all instinct, and - adrenaline aside - instinct is scared shitless of death. He stands. He wipes his face of tears and emotion and he says “good bye, Jim” ( _you horrible human being, if you even were human no one taught you what that meant, or maybe you knew what that meant better than us all, but one more thing one more thing Jim please unfuck yourself from this situation, please just stand up and stop wasting my time and lets go home, one last trick for…_ ) for who. For him? He barks a dry laugh. And he waits and the body smirks but stays dead and when nothing happens he walks away forever from the rooftop and from Jim; the random motion of molecules.


End file.
